Puzzled
by NekoZukiN
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha argued big time and because of thei r fellings well closed. But our dear Kagome just cann't stay out supernatural. So she what if she is the one to compelite the millenium puzzle? At first Inuyasha/Kagome but mostly Kagome/Yami.
1. Chapter 1

`That's it. I can't take it anymore` The girl thought as she made her way to the old well.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Kagome was sure she saw Inuyasha run that way. `That's pretty rare for Inuyasha to disappear in time of lunch. Maybe something is wrong. But if so, than what?` Her thoughts were a mess : Inuyasha was acting weird and as much as her miko abilities allowed her to she knew that something was bothering him. His souls wavelengths weren't stabile. So far that she could tell there was something fishy. She wanted to help him, so here she was walking in some forest , her bow tightly in her hands and , to be honest, she was afraid. She remembered that from the first day of their meeting Inuyasha was the one who always saved her. Now he wasn't by her side. But she couldn't blame him: she didn't wan't to become a bother!

"Finaly!"-said Kagome noticing the hint of red- " Inuyasha just where do you…."She stoped. Inuyasha wasn't alone. `Kikiyo…` was the only thing she could think of. Inuyasha was standing there with Kikiyo, looking at her eyes. They were not moving.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"-Kikiyos voice broke the eerie silence.

Inuyasha was silent .He looked at her with his amber eyes as if he was reading her soul. He was surely surprised and didn't know what to answer.

"Kikiyo, I-" he finally started but didn't finish. Kikiyo didn't let him to. She had shut his mouth with deep kiss. Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome didn't too. The two of them were still realizing what happened. Kagome felt a lonely tear weting her cheak. She couldn't watch anymore. She turned around and started to run at full speed. The tears blurred her vision, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to run as far as good. Luckily she knew the forest well and she knew she wouldn't get lost. As soon as she entered Kaedes hut, she grabbed her yellow backpack and left without saying a word, leaving confused Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala alone. What they thought?-How am I supposed to know? I'm not a physic!

~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~

She reached it: the bone-devouring well. She looked in the direction of forest. That forest was the place where she first met Inuyasha. But, no, she wasn't looking at the forest. She was hoping that he would come back for her ,but he didn't.

She looked at the dept of well and jumped in.

NekoZukiN : Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic and I hope you won't judge it too strict. And I'm sorry for possible grammar mistakes. OK, so here is the main plot so far: Kagome and Inuyasha argued big time and because of their fellings well closed. But our dear Kagome just cann't stay out supernatural. So she what if she is the one to compelite the millenium puzzle? At first Inuyasha/Kagome but mostly Kagome/Yami.

Yep, that's pretty much it folks. Please forget to coment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome climbed up the well and walked out of the old warehouse , closing the door behind her. She faked a smile and entered the house: she didn't want her family to see her sad.

" I'm home!"- she said as loud she could. No response. Kagome looked at the clock: half past two.

'That's weird. Mom must be at work. But Souta should be back from school already . And where is Jii-chan?'- Something was definitely wrong. The house was far too quiet. From the corner of her eye she saw the calendar: there was a huge circle on it. She checked the calendar. Then she realized.

"It's today… How could I forget it?" Now everything became clear: cemetery. They had gone to see her father who passed this same day, 10 years ago. She was angry, yet confused: why didn't they tell her? She wanted to dash out of the house and run to cemetery. But she didn't.

"They must have been worried about me. If I go now I'll make them worry even more. I can go later. I'm sure father will understand."-She entered the kitchen and made herself a lunch. She took a bite. She was hungry, but didn't want to eat. Did it taste bad?

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Her mother was tired: she could see it in her eyes. Yet the middle aged woman was forcing herself to smile: she had no rest even in her own house. A long, hard day, and a lot of work, waiting for her, instead of rest. Kagome wanted to help her mother: so she started to cook and do the housework, while her mother wasn't home. At first cooking was like playing with clay, and the housework was really tiring. But she knew that it was much more tiring for her mother: her father was the only one who worked after the temple stoped bringing profit, but now when her father died, the only one who could work was her mother. Kagome didn't know how could she help, so she decided to help by doing the housework. She eventually became really good at those and she was really proud of that.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

She took another bite: the taste was good as always. Kagome just didn't have appetite. Suddenly she heard a noise. She jerked her head toward the door. Was she expecting someone? Someone with silver hair, cute puppy ears and red haori? She probably was. But he wasn't there. Instead of hanyou Kagome saw a cat.

'Buyo… At least I'm not alone' – Kagome thought as she placed her plate before the cat.

'I wonder if he noticed, that I'm gone?'- The answer wasn't too late.

"KAAAAGOOOMEEEEE"- she heard someone scream from warehouse. Kagome walked to warehouse, opened the door and stared at amber eyes, that clearly were not pleased to see her , at least not there.

"What do you want Inuyasha?!"- Kagome screamed back at the hanyou.

"I want you at the other side of well , looking for pieces of the damned jewel! And I want to know why are you here!"

"Is it wrong to be in your home?! And then again, why do you even care?!"

" 'Why do you even care' she askes. How else am I supposed to find the shards?!"

" Why don't you ask your dear Kikiyo to do you that favor?!"

"Leave Kikiyo out of this. You are goig to locate that shards for me, then you can go wherever you want, like the hell I care for!"

"Oh, I see"- Kagome said changing her tone to whisper.- "I was a shard detector for the whole time. You only care for the Shinkon no Tama…."- Kagome felt the tears build in her eyes. "Well then,"- she said putting the incomplete jewel in Inuyashas hand, her tone changing to a serious, calm one-"you can have it and go back to your time!"- she said as she pushed Inuyasha down the well and watched him disappear in blue light. But something was wrong: as soon as Inyasha disappeared Kagome felt a wave of energy from the well.

She didn't care about that. She just stood there, crying.

NekoZukiN: There finally finished. I did this one with a big enthusiasm: today i checed my page and I had 2 reviews. Maybe it isn't much for you, but for a starter like me it's a huge progress. I want to especially thank TsukiyoTenshi for his review and time. His review inspired me. But dear, TsukiyoTenshi, I must say, that English is not my native language and is not like I speak English often, I still might do some mistakes. So... please, bear with me. Thanks for the cool tips^^

I don't own Inuyasha and Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome took a deep breath. It's probably the time for her family to return. She didn't want them to see her, not in this condition. She decided to bathe: it always helped her to calm her nerves.

The water was hot, just the way she like it. She closed her eyes. All fights and tears felt like they were dreams. Dreams… She didn't really dream. She was realist and knew that if she couldn't make a decision, others will do it for her.

Yes, it was like that…. always. She didn't want to open her eyes in feudal Japan, she didn't want to be a reincarnated priestess and she definitely didn't decide to fall in love, just to be heartbroken. But she wanted to make decisions for herself. So she decided never to cry again, not for him.

Kagome opened her eyes. The water was lukewarm.

Kagome entered her room and closed the door behind her. She picked up a photo from her desk. Their family photo. Her father was standing next to her mother, who held 1 year old Souta in her hands.5 year old Kagome was clinging to her fathers hand. Next to that photo was another one: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, Inuyasha… and her.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Miroku and Sango were discussing something. Shippo was in search of candies in Kagome's huge backpack . Inuyasha and Kagome were having a conversation about the strange little box that Kagome called "camera" . Kilala was just observing.

"So… What do you call that thing again?" asked Inuyasha.

"For the fifth time, it is called a CAMERA!"

Just as Inuyasha was going to ask anything again a tornado appeared of nowhere. Kagome heard Inuyasha let out a small growl. And there he was, the leader of wolf tribes, Kouga, standing in front of her, holding her arms.

"Nice to see your ass unharmed, Kouga" Inuyasha said, making Kouga aware of his existence.

"Hello, mutt. When did you get here?" Was the response.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha was cut off by a glare. He knew quite well, that a glare is a sign of upcoming 'sit'. He learned it the hard way.

"What do we have here?" said Kouga looking at the camera. "What do you call this thingy?"

'Jesus. The same thing over again' Kagome thought.

"Let's take a picture already for Pete's sake!" Kagome could feel everyone's stare. Did they really expect her to answer the same question all over again? The best way was to show them what is it made for .

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Kagome kept staring at the photos. Suddenly she heard noises from her closet. She opened the closet and took a peek inside. Her eyes stopped at a golden, old box, that had an evil presence around it.

NekoZukiN: Yep, this chapter is finished too. This first 2 chapters were the 'start'. And this one is a final conclusion of the ' START' . As much as you can see this chapter was about Kagome's feelings. And finally a little hint from yu-gi-oh. As some of you guessed that box was where the puzzles pieces were. I guessed that it would be more easy for me to concertrate on Kagome/Yami pairing, without Inuyasha. So I closed the well. Though I'd like to reopen the well, when Kagome realizes her love for Yami and thinks of Inuyasha as her brother ( I really want to get that two-timing jerk friend zoned) . The next chapter will be about Kagome compeliting the puzzle, how it got there. And some sentences about Kagome's father and his death.

I don't own Inuyasha and Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome could fell something , that she wanted to forget, awaken in her memory.

~~~flashback~~~~~~

"Daddy, what's this?" little girl asked.

"My treasure. But now I am giving to you" A man answered. He was tall man with handsome face, short black hair and azure eyes.

" You don't want it anymore?" Kagome tilted her head in a cute way. The man smiled.

"No, I just don't need it anymore. I already have something more valuable: I have you, your mom and your little brother. Now you are my treasure and I don't need any other" The man watched Kagome. Kagome was silent for a moment, then she looked up and nodded. The man was sure that Kagome didn't understand this, but she will, eventually.

"So… are you sure you don't want it?"

"I am. Here, now it's yours. Kagome this is a magical box, it will help you, to find what you treasure in your tiny heart." The man said as he handed the golden strange box to Kagome. Kagome stared at it, then slightly shook it: there was something in the box. The man made his way to the door.

"TAKE CARE!" he could hear his 5 year old daughter's voice behind him.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

From that day her father was gone. It's not like he died. He just… disappeared. Nobody knew where he went. Her father was an archeologist. He found this box in the burg of Nameless Pharaoh. But all other archeologists, who were with him, died with mysterious deaths. Only her father survived. Finally, thinking that he no longer needed the man it killed him: the golden box with evil aura. It cursed anyone who was brave enough to touch it. Kagome looked at the box. Was she going to be it's new victim? Yet, she wanted to know.

Hesitantly, she opened the box. She immediately felt a great dark power. She closed her eyes in fear. And suddenly … nothing happened. Kagome opened one eye, then another: nothing unusual. She was fine, but she still could feel the dark presence. She stared inside.

'Puzzle? Really?' She was slightly disappointed. She was looking for something extraordinary. She reached her hand and picked a piece. It had a weird eye carved on it. That eye seemed to hold it's desire to kill the girl: like it was testing her. Kagome could clearly see this much. Her fingers started glowing light pink . But she didn't want to hurt the puzzle, she just made it aware that she wasn't helpless girl.

"You really shouldn't think of yourself THAT high" Kagome said with bored tone. She felt the dark power raise again with curiosity. That power met with another power. After few seconds of so called "mental battle" Kagome backed down.

"Look, I don't know who, or what, you are. But I am quite sure that I don't want to pick up a fight. I can be more stubborn you know." She sent a small wave of her energy to deliver the message ' I didn't lost, I just retreated'.

" You're a strange one." She continued. She felt waves of dark energy .She continued "Well, it's not like I'm all ordinary" She thought on what she said. 'I thought, that the well closing meant I can be a normal girl. But I guess speaking with gold box, that has a dark energy about it, isn't normal. Oh, kami, can I live one day NORMALLY?' She thought as she starred at the puzzle box. She knew that this could mean more adventure, mystery, new friends… and maybe new love? She mentally shook her head. She knew she wanted to try, but she was afraid. She thought about it for a moment: her intuition was saying 'I have a bad feeling about this', her head was saying 'don't be an idiot, you can't', but her heart said 'give it a chance'.

Kagome smiled: she had made her decision. 'I suppose I can give a chance to the 'treasure' father entrusted me, and maybe I could give a chance to myself' .

Nodoka (it's Kagome's mothers name, I'll be calling her that from now on) opened her daughters rooms door. She found Kagome laying on bed, sleeping peacefully. Next to her was the empty box. Nodoka knew what it was. She watched her daughters sleep with concerned eyes. She noticed the hint of gold in her hand. By the looks of it Kagome finished the puzzle and ,now, after a restless night, was enjoying her bliss with the completed puzzle in her hands. Nodoka smiled.

"Just what am I going to say your teacher now?"

NekoZukiN: I worked hard to make this one. What can I say? This chapter was about Kagome completing the puzzle. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow I think, I have too much ideas for the next chapter. But I'll pick up the best idea after a restless night. *spoilers* Next chapter will be Yami's appearance. I'm looking forward to that one .

I don't own Inuyasha and Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome slowly opened her eyes: did she hear someone open and close the door? Nah, probably it was her imagination. After all she DID stay late to finish the puzzle. The golden puzzle was shaped like burg, with eye carved in the front. Kagome was examining the puzzle as it shone under sunlight. Wait. What!?

Kagome glanced at the clock: half past ten.

' I overslept ! How could this be happening?! By now school gates are closed too! Why didn't Souta wake me up!? ' Kagome sighed. She looked at the clock again. Cemetery must be open.

'Oh, well. I don't have much to do. I guess I can visit father and show him the complete puzzle." She quickly dressed herself in short sleeved white top, that had black dove on it, jeans shorts. She put the puzzle in her white satchel and exited the room. Reaching the door, she put her black running shoes on. She saw her grandfather brooming the shrine gounds.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked as she ran to him and greeted him.

"I'm visiting father!" She replied without looking back and jogged down the stairs. Kagome run all the way to cemetery. She was panting, but she wanted to get there as soon as possible. She only stopped at the gates of cemetery. For next few minutes she was breathing heavily. She took the last deep breath and entered the graveyard. After 5 seconds she was standing in front of her father's gravestone a bundle of flowers in her hand.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

"What is this daddy?"

"A flower."

"Is it a rose?"

"It's hydrangea. It's my favorite."

"Is it editable?"

"No. It's poisonous. Kagome, remember to wash your hands after touching it" Little girl stared at the flower, then smelled it.

"Dad! It smells yucky! Why do you love them ?"

"It's true. Hydrangea isn't very pretty, and it smells bad-"

"And it's poisonous." The little girl added.

"Yes. But I love hydrangea, because it's shy."

"It is?"  
"Yes, you see other pretty flowers like rose want people to see them and admire their beauty. But this one isn't. It is wild and grows on cliffs, so people don't see her much. That's why I love them."

Kagome thought for a moment, then looked up. She smiled and said:

"Daddy I think I like this flower too!"

~~~~flashback~~~~~~

"Hi daddy. How are you? Sorry, I'm late. And I havn't visited you for a while, but I have a reason. Don't worry I'm OK. I will tell the reason later. Look, I bought you some flowers: your favorite." Kagome placed the bundle of blue flowers next to other one: that one was probably from her family. So she stood there and started to talk about random things, her adventures in fedual era, she told her father about pretty much everything , sometimes asking a question and waiting for an answer. Not like anyone would answer, but she continued to speak and she felt herself at ease. Then she showed the millenium puzzle and knew that her father was proud.

Kagome stayed there till evening. Before going home she decided to go to the park which was a few blocks far from her home . Her father used to take her there a lot. She watched as children played and shouted, some kids were already going home and some were aimlessly running around. Some kid tripped over a stone and falled. Kagome quickly aproached the child and helped him to stand. The kid was okay but he suddenly started to cry.

" Boys shouldn't cry. Please don't. You were supraised right? You know, when I was a kid I used to fall a lot. But everytime I falled, I stood and thought about good things. Pain is scared of those and if you think of them, pain will fly away." The kid looked at Kagome for a moment then smiled.

"Aki! Were are you?!" the boy jerked his head towards the voice.

"I'm here mom!"He said, then looked at Kagome "Thank you nice lady."He said as he runned to his mother. He still was waving his hand at Kagome. Kagome waved back and watched the boy as he disappeared out of sight. When Kagome started walking to get back home she tripped over the same stone and falled down. She wasn't as lucky as the kid: her ankle was bleeding a big deal.

'I'm just hopeless' Kagome thought to herself as she stood and contiued to walk. Her ankle was really hurting, so she stood for a moment, then thought that it would be wise to take a shortcut. The only shortcut was a dark alley. Kagome silently preyed for her safety as she walked down the alley. A group of people walked past her. They were clearly drunk. Kagome fastened her pace, but soon she stoped as she felt a pocket knive touch her neck. The dunk men aproached her. There were 5 people and everyone was holding a knive so a fight wasn't an option. She could escape them, but not with this ankle. So… what should she do? She was never scared like this, even in fedual era, because she knew that she will be saved. But who will save her now? She felt her eyes closing. Was she passing out from fear? She was.

She unconsciously fell down. Her satchels pocket opened and the millennium puzzle fell down. It landed next to Kagome's hand. Kagome felt the cold surface touch the back of her hand. Then all she could see was a beam of light.

"Let's play a game." She heard a deep male voice before she passed out.

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in her room. But wasn't she in a dark alley a few moments ago? But she didn't really care. The room was cold. She looked at the window: it was wide open. So, whoever saved her entered the room throu the window. She stood and closed the window. Her ankle was still hurting. She looked down: it was bandaged, or rather there was a piece of cloth covering the wound. Wait. That cloth… Great! Whoever saved her ripped the lower part of her top to cover the wound. But who did save her?

"I wonder who it was?" Kagome thought out loud.

"It was me " She heard someone speak behind her. She turned to see who it was instead she saw a hug amount of dark energy roaming about. That energy started to gather in one place. Finally it took a form of a boy. At first sight the boy was around Kagome's age, he was taller than her, so Kagome looked up to see his face. He had beautiful eyes. They were crimson red with a little hint of velvet. His hairstyle… was …original .Really original. His bangs were yellow, his hair was black and spiky. The ends of spikes were the same color as his eyes. He wore quite common clothes for this era. The man himself took his time to examine Kagome as well (I won't describe her).

"Who are you"

"I'm the spirit of the puzzle, the one that spent decades sleeping in that prison, I'm the one who saved you" Kagome listened carefully. She was sure of it: it was the same deep voice she heard before passing out. Kagome reached her hand to grab the hand of the spirit, but her hand went strait through it.

" I… can't touch you …"

" I AM a spirit" The man replied with unchanging calm tone. She reminded Kagome of Seshomaru. That guy was quite strict and will kill anyone who disobeyed him. Suddenly Kagome realized: why did she want to grab that man's hand anyway?! Moreover how did he fight against the drunk men and how did he carry her over here? The spirit seemed aware of Kagome's thought so he answered before Kagome could ask:

"I am darkness myself. I can control darkness however I want. And by absorbing the dark power in the puzzle I force myself to become a living flesh."

"Then why don't you remain in that form?"

"Even the power of darkness isn't going to last forever. So I return to this state to rest and let the power recreate itself once more."

"What happened to the drunk men? What did you do to them?" Kagome asked. She was sure that they got the worst. The spirit's eyes started burning with a mischievous fire.

"Let's say that they accepted my challenge and played with rules of my game."

"Well anyway… thanks for saving me"

"Your welcome, Kagome."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I WAS with you when you visited your father today" Kagome blushed: well she told her father her all secrets. And, now, some random spirit knows them!

"But I thought you were sleeping!"

" 'Sleeping' doesn't mean 'going deaf'" The spirit said with a smirk. Kagome wanted to shout at him, but she knew that she might end up in a really bad situation.

"Why did you save me anyway?"

"To awaken the dark power and to summon me here , the summoner must have equal pure energy. You have it, that's why you could awaken me. The moment someone summons a dark spirit, he makes a special bond and creates a strong bond. Due to that bond only you can summon me. And I am bound to be with you. Always" Kagome's red face became pale in a second. Did that mean that the spirit will follow her from now on? Kagome opened her mouth to protest , but she was cut by the spirit.

"It's not like I want to stay with you. But there is a problem : Dark spirits can't pass to afterlife if they don't make a contract with a human and don't use up all of their energy. You can't protest. I saved your life. You owe me one. " Kagome sighed : she knew she was stuck with spirit now.

"Okay. I accept. You already know my name so it will be fair that I knew yours"

"I don't have one. I don't have any memory of my past"

"Then, what am I supposed to call you?"

"What if you don't call me at all?"

"Then, I will feel free to call you whatever I want" Kagome replied ignoring spirits comment. But what she will call him? She needed a good, fitting name for a spirit with dark powers. Wait. Dark powers- that's it! Kagome smiled with childish smile and said.

"I decided! From now on your name is Yami (I'm quiet sure you know what it means) ! Nice to meet you!" In reply the spirit just nodded. But deep down in his heart he was happy, that someone will call his name- even if Yami isn't his real name.

NekoZukiN: At last finished. I writed this non-stop and my finger are getting numb. I really worked exta hard on this one , because just as readers I look forward to this one. I wanted Yami to look badass and I think I achieved my goal. Gosh my hands and eyes are killing me. Oh, and one more I will be really busy this week, so I don't think I will be able to update this week. That's why this one is notably long. Sorry for possible grammar mistakes.

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone bright. Sunshine peeked to Kagome's room. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. She still was sleepy and didn't really want to go to school, but she had so many things to catch up! Still with her eyes close, she started to think about the other day: she hoped that all to be a dream. Who would want a spirit, an evil one at that, following her anywhere! Kagome started to open her eyes. ' Oh, Kami. Let this all be a bad dream!' She finally opened her eyes, only to see a boy smirking at her. Kagome's last hope was completely destroyed. An awkward silence. Yami's smirk grew larger as he saw Kagome's cheeks turn slightly pink. He herd Kagome make a noise in the back of her throat. She stared at him wide-eyed before she finally snapped.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" Kagome screamed as she backed away from Yami as far as she could, until her back touched the cold wall. Yami was lying in her bed looking very calm: like it was a normal thing. From the looks of it he waited till Kagome falled asleep, then he got out of the puzzle and lied beside Kagome. Kagome didn't know how to handle the situation, so she gave in her instincts: shouting and maybe hitting. She quickly grabbed her pillow and smacked it on Yami's head. She thought it will went straight through him, but when it didn't, she realized that he was in his humanoid form. Kagome's eyes started to itch.

" What the hell-"She started with a whisper but it eventually grew to shout"-are you think you're doing! More importantly: what have you done?!"

" I've done nothing of the sort you're probably imagining. The puzzle was uncomfortable, so I slept on your bed." He said monotonically. " By the way nice view." Kagome coul'd practically see him smirk, but didn't know why. It took her few minutes to realize what was he talking about: her old, yellow pajama was too small for her to wear, so instead it she wore a nightwear that her mother bought for her. It was bloody red, made from heavy silk. It consisted of Baby Doll Pajamas in Black Chiffon with ruffled trim bodice and pink flower accents, adjustable straps, keyhole back with pink flower accents, and ties in back. Tap Pants had ruffled elastic waist and pretty ruffled Chiffon Wrap with Lace trim. And it was VERY revealing.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. BED." Kagome said hitting Yami in the face with pillow after each word. She could clearly hear Yami snicker lightly. Apparently he liked to tease her.

" I would like you to halt, if you don't want to get cough in bed with a guy: you will be the only one to get in trouble" Yami said after minutes of being hit in the face with pillow and being shouted at. Just then someone knocked the door. "Told you" Yami said with a bored voice when Kagome stopped the yelling and frowned, which sounded more like a whimper to Yami. And while Yami was watching Kagome's reaction, Kagome herself didn't move. Yami thought that she was too surprised and to move. 'Oh, Kami, here goes my social life' Kagme thought gloomily. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Nodoka not receiving any response, decided to open the door to see if anything is wrong. The door knob slowly slid down and the door started to slowly open. She found herself staring at… the empty room. But she could swear she head Kagome yell from her room, or was it her imagination? She sighed, approached the half open window and closed it. Nodoka looked at the room once more before she exited the room. Listening the sound of door closing Yami hoped down from the roof, opened the window and placed Kagome on floor.

"Hurry up and change. I will escort you to school myself. I will wait you under the window." Yami said as he was about to jump out of window. Suddenly he felt someone grab the end of his jacket. He looked down to see Kagome facing the ground.

"Thanks" She said still facing the ground, but Yami could feel her stare at him from the corner of her eyes. Yami couldn't help, but to notice the pink around her cheeks. She was like a child that was going to tell her mom, that she just broke a very expensive vas. Maybe, because of that childish behavior and innocence Yami liked to tease her and see her facial expressions. Yami slowly raised his hand and petted Kagome's head.

"Anytime" He said as he jumped out of the window and safely landed on the ground. Kagome raised her left hand and placed it were Yamis hand lied a minute ago. She looked out of the window .

'Why do I have the feeling, that this is going to be a long day' She thought as she allowed her left hand to drop.

NekoZukiN: Sorry I'm late! Phew, it was a real busy and hard week for me, I'm glad I made it through somehow. But, oh well, my life probably isn't interesting for you. So, I wanted to show Yamis first day as a *cough * part of Kagome's life *cough*. But it turned to be a quite a long one, so I devided it to 2 parts. Next part is coming up soon! ; )

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with a crazy imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome changed her clothes: she wore the usual, long-sleeved, white top with red tie and mint green skirt, white socks that were up to her knee and leather shoes: it was simple enough, but it fit Kagome like a glove and suited her quite well.

Kagome looked at the mirror. Her face was still red, but she couldn't help, could she? She looked at her messy hair: it was hanging freely as always. After few minutes of thinking, she quickly tied her hand in a loose ponytail. As a final touch she added her favorite perfume: with aroma of sakura (cherry blossom) and rose. She quickly grabbed her schoolbag and she was ready to go .Her eyes then darted from mirror to the alarm-clock: 08:24. Kagome's eyes widened.

'Oh, Kami. I won't make it for the whole world' She thought as she mentally cursed her luck. She heard a knocking… from the window. She opened it and smiled at Yami with a sheepish smile.

"How long will it take exactly for you to change?"

"I don't think we need to go to school today." She said rubbing the back of her head, while her eyes slowly darted to her schoolbag in her hands. Obviously, she was lying: Yami could guess that without any trouble. He sighed and stood in front of her. He suddenly grabbed Kagome and flipped her over his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Kagome's eyes.

"I know all about you. It will take you more than a fake smile to make me believe your lies." He said with a calm voice, his care for her flashing in his eyes. Through the window and out! He hopped on the branch of the nearest three, then on one of the stairs, on random roof and before Kagome even realized she was standing one block away from her school.

She looked at the screen of her Iphone: 08:26. Holy maidens, she was 4 minutes soon! That was a new record, even Inuyasha couldn't move THAT fast. She looked at Yami: just who was he?

Yami placed Kagome on ground and started walking with her to school, her hand in his. He parted with Kagome at school gates and disappeared to a dark alley, only to take his spirit form and return to puzzle, which was in Kagome's schoolbag.

Kagome mentally thanked Yami and entered the school building. She slid the door open , not closing it behind her. Or rather she didn't have the time to do that as her best friend 'ambushed' her (I know that she has 3 friends, but I changed that to create a bond with not only Yami, but the rest of the gang as well. I'm quite sure you'll guess who it is after I start describing her).

"I see you have advanced in your relationships." She said with her sweet, childish voice, the curiosity playing in her calm tone.

Kagome looked at her: she was beautiful as always. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down and ended at her long legs. Her mint green eyes sparkled with excitement as she giggled at Kagome's surprised face.

Her friend continued to ask her questions. She wasn't the calm girl she first seemed.

"WASN'T THE BELL LOUD ENOUGH?!" The English teacher shouted with her accent. She was a thin, short woman with her white hair tied in a high bun. She wore a soft velvet 80's dress, that looked on her just horrible. A somewhat matching high hells, that were about 6-7cm. She had a wrinkled face, a long nose, big grey eyes and a cocky attitude most of all. Her voice was so loud that it nearly knocked our duo down. In other words bad attitude and a bad appearance- a really good reason for Kagome to hate English (The teacher is real, she is my teacher of French T.T) - , though her teaching wasn't bad and she made it quite simple.

Kagome and walked to her seat. Her seat was in second row, next to her friends seat, which was located next to the window- a perfect place for her to seat, look out of the window and daydream.

What did she dream about? Mostly about her family. Her family now consinsted of her mother and a cat. Her father and her brother didn't live with them. Her father and mothe were divorced. After the divorce her father started drinking and her brother became a rebel. But it seemes that after Shizuka (her name in the dubs is Serenity. Did you guess her right?) was hospitalized because of her bad eyesight, her brother finally got to senses and started looking after her. He visited her quite often and Kagome had a chance to meet him.

Not like he was a compelete stranger for her- Shizuka talked about him a lot. But as they say- better see once, than hear about it twice. From what Kagome could tell, he was on the right truck. And it seemed that he had good friends too, though Kagome never meet them. But still they had no news from her father. Shizuka didn't show it, but she was really upset.

"Who is he? Where is he from? Have you kissed? When did you start dating?..." Shizuka still questioned Kagome, covering her mouth with book so the teacher won't notice them… HER talking. Kagome felt herself being questioned by a detective about a crime.

'Please, somebody make her stop! I didn't say a word about Yami. I didn't even have a chance to deny that we are dating and Shizuka is already planning our wedding!' Kagome thought as her head to hurt. She sulked and smacked her head on her desk. A chalk came flying and hit Kagomes head, leaving a 'momento'.

"HIGURASHI! NO SLEEPING IN CLASS! " The teacher yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole school could hear her voice. Kagome murmured something like "Yes, Mam" rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

" I will spare you this time. Now come here and finish this sentence!" The teacher said. Kagome unwillingly walked to the blackboard. She picked the chulk up and looked at the sentence. 'Now what?' Kagome asked herself sheeplishly nervously ticking the chalk on board. Kagome tensed as she felt teachers dark aura behind her.

"Higurashi, I will forget this little accident. BUT, you have to make up for it- I will give you extra homework" The teacher said with dangerously calm voice, a creepy and unfriendly smile showing on her face.

Kagome had her share of "walk of shame" and blopped on her seat. She shoot a glare to Shizuka, who claped her hands together and gestured a apologize. Kagome sighed: she couldn't be angry at her for a long time- Shizuka always knew how to soften her. It didn't take long for her to start her questions again.

"Why don't you just say that I'm your boyfriend? That should be enough to satisfy her for now." Spirit said emerging from the puzzle. Kagomes eyes popped out.

"What do you think you're doing in front of everyone!? They aren't blind, you know! It's compelitely obvious now! Just what am I going to say!? What am I going to SAY?! Get back to the puzzle, right now!" Kagome silently hissed through her teeth, loud enough for only Yami to hear. She started waving at his face and puncing him, but her hands obviously went through (well, duh. He was in his spirit form). From aside it seemed like a cat chasing a butterfly.

"Calm down. They can't see me." Yami finally said when he was done grining at Kagomes histerical face.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome visibly calmed down. Then she noticed Shizukas face: it had a don't-look-back expression and somewhat fear in her eyes.

"Having cat issues, Higurashi?" She heard the sound of the chalk being demolished behind her. Kagome turned back to see her teacher visibly angry, with screeched face, twitching eye, a fake smile, a pieces of the chalk in her hand,devilish aura and hellish flames burning around her. In next few seconds the whole school heard histerical shouts. And Kagome was, in the true meaning of this words, shoved out of classroom.

"MEET ME IN PRINCIPALS OFFICE AFTER CLASSES" Teacher shouted in Kagomes ear before slaming the door shut, almost breaking it. Yami passed through the wall and before he could say anything, Kagome started shouting on him.

"It's your fault!" She said stomping down the hallway. Yami silently followed after her. Kagome entered some door. Of course Yami followed her through that door. He found Kagome standing near a big mirror, fixing her hair. Seeing his reflection in the mirror Kagome blushed and slowly turned her head to face him. Yami didn't know what going on until Kagome snapped and yelled at him to go out from the GIRLS BATHROOM.

"If you wanted to use the bathroom you just could say so." Yami said with a smirk and walked through the door, before Kagomes shoe hit the door. 'I was wrong. He's a total jerk' Kagome thought as she went to retrieve her shoe.

The rest of the day was usual and noting, that was worth to note, happened. Because of the 'little' accident Kagome was late than usual. At last she was able to 'escape that hellish place', as she bescribed it. Extremely tired, looking like a zombie, she forced her legs to bring her home. She stopped at the supermarket. 'Oh, yea. SHOPPING' She thought pulling a paper out of her bag. Unwillingly she walked in, as the automatic doors opened. Half hour later she stepped out of the market with two bid, heavy plastic bags on her hands.

"Need help?" Yami said looking at the bags-they overweighted Kagome for sure.

"No, thank you. You helped me enough for one day" Kagome hissed, dragging the bags after her. She somehow made to her street and stopped at the numerous stairs. She braced herself and gulped mentally. Yami, who watched Kagomes torture for a while sighed. 'That stubborn kid won't admit she needs help, would she?' He thought skeptically. In a moment he took his human form and grabbing hold of Kagom , consequently having the weight of bags on his muscules too, he started climbing the stairs. At first he was quite surprised at the weight Kagome had to bare with. He looked at her 'She's more strong than she seems' he silently made a conclusion. Meanwhile Kagome realized what happened.

"Put me down!"

"What if I say no."

"Hurry up and put me down or else…!"

"Or else what?"

"Umm… Or else I will make you regret it!"

"How? You will scream the hell out of me?"

"I will, belive it! Now put me down or else, I swear to Jesus, that I will-"

"You can swear to 'Jesus' as much as you want. I worship only Ra. Now stop yanking, before I drop you, and the bags." Yami said teasingly. Finally Kagome settled down and let Yami take a charge of the situation. 'Maybe he isn't a bad guy after all. I could get used to him.' Kagome thought.

They finally reached the end of steps, Kagome still in his arms. They saw Kagomes mother speaking with a woman. At least they were speaking before the two came in view. An awkward silence. The woman excused herself and quickly leaving the shrine, not wanting to get involved in any trouble. Thinking that it will be a wise thing to do, Yami placed Kagome on the ground and leaved too.

'I take back everything I said: he is a moron and beyond.' Kagome thought, silently cursing Yami, who now was safe in the puzzle.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Oh, shit. 'I'm so going to kill him' Kagome thought and followed her mother to the house. After an hour of notations, Kagome finally got the permission to retreat to her room. She throwed her backpack on her bed, pilled out the puzzle and stared at it.

"Thanks a bunch" She said placing the puzzle on her desk. Without waiting for an answer Kagome exited the room and went to dinning room, to eat her respectfull share of dinner. After she finished, she went to her room and started to change her clothes. She heard a whistle behind her. That was the last drop. Kagome fetched a pen and a paper, and after few minutes, she smacked her handmade sutras on the puzzle, successfully trapping Yami in it, and throwed it in a drawer.

"You're not getting out of there until I say so!" She said showing her little toung to the puzzle and closed the drawer. Exhausted, she let the tiredness take the best of her and take her to the world of dreams.

NekoZukiN: Sorry for the delay (please don't kill me). I was having a huge artists block. To apologize I made this chapter a bit longer. Recently I was checking reviews for this fic and I was really happy to see new reviews. But dear guests and users, please, don't call me dude. I'm a GIRL. I'm from Japan and my name is Aya (異, meaning of the kanji and my name- different), so if you don't call me by my penname, call me by my name. I'm sorry for the mistakes.

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with a crazy imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome turned around, feeling the warm rays hit her face. She sighed, as the chilly shade fell on her skin. It's a heaven for the half-asleep girl, who was having a good dream. But just as she started to feel the sleepiness again … "DRRIINNNNNNNGG"! Oh, that alarm clock-every single time (I know that feel).

Kagome used the blanket to cover her face. Now only her hand remained outside, as it touched the desk in search of the 'feared enemy of the all dreams'. Finding the clock, the hand started to hit it histerically, hoping to hit the button, which will made the clock stop the annoying sound. Seeing that the alarm didn't want to shut up, she quickly grabbed it, and soon the clock flew in the direction of the wall (I've done this a few times). Hearing the sound of a metal hitting something hard and shattering to pieces, Kagome let her hand sneak under the warm blanket.

She napped for about half hour. Choking, she threw the blanket off her and inhaled the oh-so-needed air. Taking one final, deep breath, she calmed herself down and looked at the shattered metal. Realizing that she just demolished another clock, she looked from the window to know the time- a strange habit, she picked from feudal area, when there was no clock. Around 08:30, she guessed.

And how did she manage to set an alarm on Saturday? Guessing that she won't be able to rest any more, she dressed in a miniskirt, simple white t-shirt, which had a smiley and a writing 'don't be sad, stay positive!'That t-shirt was something to describe her mood in the last few days she spent with Yami- the clothing was forgotten and ignored, when Kagome was down (because of Inuyasha) and somehow she felt like she didn't have the reason to simply be happy.

Kagome sighed, thinking what she would feel like now, if she didn't complete the puzzle. She wouldn't meet a companion, a handsome, strong, strange… bossy, arrogant, stupid, idiotic moron. She sighed again- no matter what she think of it always ended with Yami and his 'deed' the day before. She looked at her drawer- she didn't let Yami out of the puzzle since then. Sighing, she pulled the sutra back, but the dark power didn't resurface. He must be mad at her. She shrugged- no need to rush, he will come out… someday.

Kagome skipped down to hallway only to be greeted with her mother.

-Good morning, mom!

-Good morning dear, are you ready?

-For what?- Kagome asked tilting her head.

-GOOD MORNING!- Souta shouted as he skipped down the stairs, waking up his grandfather (someone remind me his name) who was taking a nap in the couch. – Give me my present. – He said as he looked at Kagome, while Nodoka quickly went to kitchen.

-Christmas is over already.- Kagome said casually. Her mother came back with a toast and a list in her hand. She handed Souta the list, shoved the toast up his mouth, handed him some cash and shooed him out of the door of shrines.

-WAIT. Mom, Kagome! Today is my- He just didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because the door was already shut. Muttering something, he slowly walked in the direction of the steps.

Few moments later Nodoka warily half-opened the door and peeked her head seeing if Souta is present. Seeing that he isn't, she quickly turned her head and attention to Kagome, who already was guessing what was going on, but stood still. 'So a birthday shopping, huh? That explains the alarm' she thought.

-Now sweety, let's give Souta a head start and wait a little bit. Meanwhile why don't you wake up your granddad and come to have a breakfast.- She said making her way to kitchen.

Silently agreeing, Kagome walked to living-room and found 'gramps' , napping, on the couch.

-Gramps.-no response- G-R-A-M-P-S- a little shifting- GRAMPS!- Finally!

Soujiro (name of her gramps) jolted up from his seat and just by pure habit slamed sutra in no general direction, shouting "Evil beings, be gone!" As for sutra, it landed on the Puzzle, which was hanging from Kagome's neck. 'So he DID inherit spiritual powers, huh' Kagome thought with sarcasm, while Soujiro took his chance to blink few times, register the image of Kagome, sort out what just happened. Thinking nothing is wrong, he slowly reached and pulled the sutra off, eyeing the puzzle for some time.

After a peaceful breakfast (which was a rare thing), Kagome calmly walked out of the kitchen and slipped into her running shoes.

-I'm going out!- she said opening the door and stepping out.

-Have a nice trip and be careful not to meet Souta!- She heard her mother's voice from kitchen.

- I will.- Kagome said closing the door and walking in the direction of stairs, for a moment eyeing the Goshinboku, ignoring which was impossible, regarding only the size.

NekoZukin: Hi guys. I'M BACK! Sorry for the real late update( and possible mistakes) , I've really been busy and I was kinda discouraged because of kiaaaaaaa's review. And you see this chapter is kinda short because I want to write a message to kiaaaaaaa. Before that I will give my autors review to this chapter. Well more like I will answer my beta's (kinda) questions.

First one is regarding the house. I know the house is traditional, but Kagome's room is europian style ( we call the modern houses that) and that one was more fitting for the plot: " Silently agreeing, Kagome walked to living-room and found 'gramps' , napping, on the tatami" seems kinda wrong for the most of the readers, right? So I made well- houses, storages and the main hall traditional style, and the rest of the house is europian.

Second- 'gramps' name. I was wondering if Soujiro was his name, because that's what he's called in "fragmented fate". But if it's not his name and you know his real name, than please do note. Untill than I will use this name.

Third- I was asked if Soujiro eyed the puzzle because

He didn't know what it is

He knew what it is

He sensed the spiritual power in it

B and C together- Well don't bother to ask - I won't tell you for now.

*Spoilers* I also working on new Shaman King x Inuyasha story. The first chapter only needs finishing touches I will most likely post it today. Make sure to check it out. *Spoilers*

Also since I'm speaking about stories I might as well say a word about my "12 months" SeshxRin fanfic. I don't know what to do with it. I will try to continue it, but chances are really slim. If I am to discontinue it, I will like somebody to abopt it. But since I'm not sure myself I won't say anything more. I will make sure to notify any changes.

I don't own Inuyasha and Yu-gi-oh. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.

**Open Latter To Kiaaaaaaa**

**Thank you for reviewing and making my mood drop. I don't know if you're even bothering to read this fanfiction, but noneless I will write this open latter. **

**I understand that you are upset because I used your picture without letting you know. But let me say that I never considered this picture as mine and I will surely ask your permission if I knew that you are this picture's autor. But if you're wondering why I didn't- I will say that I just found this picture via google search. So as far as I searched I couldn't find you. **

**Now to the second part of the problem. Quote- "** And what that really pissed me off it's that you are compairing my Ceacilia, to Kagome! Kagome! At least you should have said the girl in the image is not Kagome... **" True. I never said the girl isn't Kagome, but I didn't say she is eiter. And I don't even know this Ceacilia character, but she looked like Kagome! **

**Just to be sure that this kind of disagreements won't resurface and just to be safe, now I'm working on making a picture by myself. Soon I will finish it and I will change the cover picture, so don't worry. And when I do, I will most likely delete this open message too.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely, NekoZukin. **


End file.
